Arbutus flower, I Only Love You
by mysterygirlanonymous
Summary: "Hi my name is Maka Albarn, let's be friends from now on, okay?" I extend my small hand to his. "Really! You won't abandon me? You will forever be here for me?" he asks "Of course I will always be here." I say as I stare deep into his golden eyes. "Then I promise to never leave your side." he says. At the time I didn't know what that truly meant, what have I gotten myself into?
1. Prologue

**Hello there ^-^ Thanks for checking out my story. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

 **...**

Prologue

 _"Maka meet Death the Kid, my son." I stare at the huge looming figure over me. Then I look back down and notice a boy around my age hiding behind him. I can see a tiny bit of his head peeking out and looking at me. I see a golden eye widen as he realizes I saw him. I flash a smile_

 _"It's okay, I don't bite." I say, "Come out."_

 _I see his head peek around Lord Death. I can see he has black hair with three odd stripes in it. He slowly emerges and I can see his whole body now. He is wearing a dress shirt with black shorts and suspensers. He seems quite shy._

 _"Hi! My name is Maka Albarn, let's be friends from now on, okay?" I extend my small hand to him. He nods and takes it._

 _"Really? You won't abandon me? You will forever be here for me?" He asks._

 _"Of course, I will always be here." I say as I stare deep into his golden eyes._

 _"Then I promise to never leave your side." He says_

 _At the time I didn't know what that truly meant. What have I gotten myself into?_

I wake up remembering that tiny piece from my past. I was around five or six at the time, the time I made a promise I sometimes wish I hadn't. Death the Kid, or Kid for short, was a well mannered, polite, super rich, gentle, and cute, boy. Don't get me wrong he still is all those things except, well let's just say he sure keeps his promises. His father, Lord Death, is a very hard working man who never had the time to spend time with his little boy. He feared his son would be lonely through out his childhood so he asked my dad for a favor.

 _"Spirit, you are my best worker and companion-" Lord Death started. Spirit knew something was up, no one ever compliments womanizer, Spirit._

 _"What do you want?" Spirit sighed._

 _"Well you see I have a son, and well I am almost never home, he's becoming very unsociable and I fear he will have the most terrible and lonely childhood." He put his huge hands together nervously._

 _"I understand your concern for your child but what does that have to do with me?" Spirit asked taking a seat in front of his boss's desk._

 _"I know you have a daughter around the same age so I was wondering if-" Lord Death was cut off by an overprotective Spirit._

 _"My Maka will not stay with him through his childhood to keep him from being lonely. Maka's too young to have b-boys as friends!" Spirit said_

 _"What's with the yelling Spirit?" A blonde woman with green eyes popped inside the room from the door. "I'm sorry Lord Death, is my ex husband-to-be causing trouble?"_

 _"Not really Kami, it's just-" he explained everything to her._

 _"Oh well I'm sure Maka would be happy to have a friend around her age. Most kids actually fear her due to her 'Maka-chops'." Kami chuckled nervously. Mr. Death chuckled knowing all to well the young girl got that from her mom._

 _"Thank you Kami. When do you think they can meet?" Lord Death asked. Spirit gasped in shock._

 _"Please no! My baby girl-" Spirit's cries were ignored._

 _"How about Tuesday?" Kami said._

 _"That sounds good." Death said._

 _"Are you two really just going to ignore me?" Spirit pouted._

 _..._

 _Each day I would go to my play dates with Kid. He grew really attached to me, but I didn't mind at the time. One day as we played in his sand box, as we worked on building a 'symmetrical' sand castle, I said-_

 _"Hey Kid don't you ever hate it that it's just me you have as a friend?" I ask as I placed a bucket of sand upside down on a clear spot._

 _"Of course not. I like you as my friend." Kid responded smiling and his golden eyes gleaming in the sunlight._

 _"I know but don't you want any other friends?" I say picking up a shovel and adding more sand on the castle._

 _"I'm perfectly fine with just you. Besides, you are the first person who is actually symmetrical, I've ever met." He says and dumps more sand on our structure._

 _"But what if- what if I-I want to make new friends." I say nervously. He stops abruptly and looks at me with a sad look on his face._

 _"But I thought you liked me as your friend." His eyes cloud with emotions, I see sadness, confusion, and anger?_

 _"I do but I want to make more friends." I say. He slits his eyes and narrows his eyebrows._

 _"We are perfectly fine without others. We don't need them, people are mean and they always betray each other or they end up leaving." Kid gives me a serious look, this is the first time I saw it._

 _"But-" I sigh._

 _"Sorry Maka but it's the truth, I mean look at your mom and dad. My mom died and left my father too." Kid says. He is starting to get on my nerves._

 _"I know that already but that doesn't happen all the time! Not everyone's going to leave you Kid, I won't leave you." I say standing up._

 _"Exactly, I know you won't leave me, and I won't ever leave you, that's a promise. That's why we don't need others." Kid stands up too and we both grit our teeth and glare at each other._

 _"Hmph! Fine then maybe I will leave." he stares at me in shock. I look down at the floor and my bangs cover my eyes. I grab my small sweater and stomp off leaving a sad Kid behind._

 _"Maka! Maka please don't leave! You promised!" I hear him yell behind me soon I hear him sobbing. I look over my shoulder and feel guilty instantly. I run over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I forget how sensitive he can be sometimes. "I'm sorry Kid, I didn't mean that." I say but he continues to cry. I pull him into a warm hug and let him sob on my shoulder, I start patting his back to comfort him._

 _"...You...promise..Hic!..you..won't leave?" he says in between sobs. I sigh in reply._

 _"Calm down Kid. Besides I can't seem to make any friends. The kids at school find me boring or mean." I say and pull his face away and cup it with my small hands. "Now stop crying or else I will leave." He immediately wipes away his tears but the small hiccups still remain. I wipe off the dried tears of his face with my sleeve. "There." I start to giggle._

 _"What?" He asks._

 _"You're so cute." I say and I see a light blush crawl to his cheeks._

 _..._

 _{Middle school}_

 _I sigh as I empty out my locker. This school year was yet another friendless school year. All thanks to my good friend Kid. I know we are childhood friends but a girl needs her space. I didn't know being Lord Death's son would give him that much power. When we graduated preschool Kid made sure we would go to the same elementary school, he made sure we would end up in the same class, and sat right next to each other. Each year. After elementary he persuaded his father into letting him go to my middle school instead of some private school. He arrived on the first day, sat next to me, sent a glare to a few kids who had been eyeing us. As we grew older the girls envied me so I could never make friends with them, the boys avoided me because they feared Kid so I remained friendless through out middle school with the exception of Kid._

Just recently I danced in my bedroom with joy as I found out Kid's father was forcing him to join some elite academy. I know I was the only thing he had growing up, and that he cares for me, but this meant freedom at last. Sorry Kid but I am really happy. I can't wait! I hid the name of the highschool I was joining from Kid to prevent him from 'visiting' me. I'm so glad, I can finally make some new friends. This is the highschool my mom went to. It's not ordinary that's for sure, but I know it's were I belong. It's called the DWMA. I'm supposedly what people call, a 'meister' and my job is to help the academy collect pre-kishen souls by using a 'weapon' partner. I'm so excited. I've secretly trained for this and I can't wait. I am pretty good at handling sythes, maybe it has something to do with my father being one but I do't know. The point is I'm going to have a fresh start.

Well that is what I thought.

...

I swung my legs over and off the bed as I got up. I got my outfit hanged by the closet. It was a white long sleeve dress shirt, yellow vest, striped tie, plaid skirt, and a black trench coat. I ran into the bathroom, took a quick shower, got changed and dried my hair. I tied it into my usual pigtails. I saddened as I remembered it was Kid who always liked my pigtails. He said they made me look 'symmetrical' and that I looked cute in them. I miss him, but that's too bad, from here on out I am finally free and independent, I mean I always was, it was Kid who was always dependent on me. Kid, there I go thinking of him again. I slap my face and shake my head, clearing my thoughts of him. Right now I need to worry about my first day of school and how I can make a good first impression on my classmates and teachers.

I served myself a quick breakfast, ate, then ran out the door. Papa would probably be mad for not telling him I left, but I seriously don't want to see his lying face anyway. I don't like him that much, ever since I was little since he cheated on my mama. The only thing good that came out of my childhood was becoming friends with Kid, ugh I seriously can't stop thinking about him for some reason. I'm probably just worried about him.

...

I arrive at my classroom. 'Class Cresent Moon.'

As I walk in I notice two things, one there is an albino staring at me as I walk in, two the teacher, Mr. Stein I believe, has a huge screw in his head.

"Um excuse me sir?" Mr. Stein looks up from some worksheets on his desk, at me.

"Call me Stein." He says blankly.

"Where do I sit?" I ask looking around at the rows of seats. The classroom is organized in a college sort of arrangement.

"Sit next to Soul." He says, "Soul raise your hand please."

The red eyed albino raises his hand. He grins at me showing off pointy teeth. Hmm he looks interesting, maybe we can be friends. But as I walk over to sit next to him I hear the girls start whispering about me. I sigh as I sit/slump down next to him. Not again! Fangirls are everywhere. **(*1*)**

"Hey what's up? You look down." He says to me I look up and my green gaze meets his red one. I'm about to open my mouth to say something until I hear Stein say:

"Oh go sit next to Maka. Maka raise your hand." I raise my hand and notice my seat mate is a tall girl with long black hair tied in a high ponytail. She friendly smiles and I smile back, she looks like a really nice person. She sits down next to me and introduces herself-

"Hi my name is Tsubaki, what's your name?" she asks. I smile. She could be a new friend!

"My name is Maka, Maka Albarn." I say

"Nice to meet you." Tsubaki flashes a sweet smile again. Suddenly a huge silver case is brought down on the desk, right in front of her. A pair of hands opens it to reveal a bunch of stacks of dollars. They are hundred dollar bills.

"I'll give you all this money if you let me sit here instead." says a voice I know all to well. I cringe in fear of looking up at him. I look over at Tsubaki who doesn't know how to respond, she is dumbfounded. I can hear the classroom erupt into chatter asking why anyone would pay someone that much money for a seat.

"Death the Kid, I assume." I hear Stein say. I look down at my hands not daring to look up.

"Yes that's right." Kid says.

"Sorry but you have to go to your assigned seat." Stein says and I sigh in relief until- "Unless Tsubaki accepts it, then you could sit there."

"W-well um." Tsubaki stutters. I don't have to look up to know that Kid is making that face he does that would make anyone obey his orders.

"W-well I-"

I'm doomed.

 **...**

 **Well that's it for now ^-^ I hope you enjoyed. This story will not follow most of the same events of the manga or anime and is slightly OOC.**

 **I finally created a schedule for my stories, so I'll be updating them in order :D.**

 ***1*: That there are, Maka XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, so here's the next chapter ^-^. It's in Kid's POV, this should explain things a bit.**

 **...**

{Years ago}

 _I stood hidden behind the wall as I heard my only friend at the time speak of things that made my blood turn cold. I was shocked at the time. But that doesn't really matter, it just proved how betraying people are._

 _"I can't believe you hang out with Kid, Jan." I hear Kevin, a boy in my neighborhood, say to my friend Jan I had at the time since birth._

 _"I know, he's quite scary, being a reaper's kid and all but." I waited for him to defend me, say something. But instead- "But he's rich."_

 _"Really? Like super rich?"_

 _"Yup! Each time we meet up they take us to theme parks, arcades, private pools, and hotels and stuff, it's really cool."_

 _"Do you think if we became his 'friends' he would do all that stuff for us too?"_

 _"Yup totally. He's a loner and nerd. He's super desperate to make friends too. I mean he trusted me just like that." A tear slides down my face. Why did I trust him so easily? I run away as fast as I could, away from my supposed 'friend', why? Because I'm a coward who couldn't face the truth._

 _"Did you hear that?"_

 _"Do you think he was listening?"_

 _"Dammit there goes my free trip to Big Bear this winter. Oh well."_

 _I ran all the way home. I couldn't even go to mama anymore. She was gone. I have no one. My father is always at work. The maids are there for the money. No one will greet me with open arms or 'hello's. I'm all alone and I always will be. People will leave me behind. That's the price of being immortal._

 _..._

 _As the days go by I stay locked up in my room, crying silently in the corner. No one bothers anymore, they gave up on me. My father is too busy, he probably doesn't care anyways. If he would he would have done something by now._

 _"Master, please let us in." I stand up. They probably only want to give me my dinner, it's what they are paid for._

 _"Leave my dinner by my door, I'll pick it up later." I say._

 _"Young master there is something I want to talk to you about." I sigh. I really don't want to let anyone in, but I oblige, there's nothing for me to do and I'm bored. I walk my small feet over to the door and reach for the handle. I twist the lock open and open the door letting the maid in._

 _"What do you want?" I say glaring at the young woman._

 _"Well master, I thought you should have some company." She smiles. I narrow my eyes and frown. I am quite confused._

 _"What's the point? Everyone betrays or leaves me, or they just don't care." I say with crossed arms as she walks into my room and looks around._

 _"I'm surprised the room is clean, you haven't let anyone in." she ignores my question. She has brown hair and dark chocolate eyes that seem to see through me._

 _"That's because everything has to be in order. I prefer things perfectly balanced, symmetry. Symmetry is everything." I say matter-of-factly. A smile crosses her lips._

 _"Yes sir, that's why you must meet people. People can-" I interrupt her_

 _"No they don't. Why would I need people? They'll only serve me because they have to." I say clenching my small fists._

 _"Well you need to find your other half some day." I'm confused once more._

 _"Other half?" she reads my expression and nods. "You won't be perfectly balanced untill you find your other half. Someone who makes you complete. That other person might not be perfect, and neither are you master(no offense), but together you make a whole. You'll become balanced." she says with a soft gaze._

 _"How do I find this other half you speak of? Who is this person I supposedly need? And if I find them, how will I know it's them?" I ask as stare up at her tall figure._

 _"Well that person you'll have to find on your own. Oh and you'll know. But you have to meet people to look for her." she says_

 _"Her?"_

 _"Yes. In fact this Tuesday is the perfect time." she says in a happy tone she goes towards my door and opens it, signalling she's about to leave._

 _"Who's coming this Tuesday?_ _" I ask puzzled._

 _"A young girl. The boss said she's symmetrical~" she says the last part in a sing-song voice. I raise a brow. "She loves reading, just like you, from what I heard, she is a very independent little girl."_

 _"Hmm."_

 _"Stop sulking young master. This girl can be a shot at a new friend. It can cure your loneliness." She quickly shuts the door and leaves before I can protest._

 _"I'm not lonely." I grumble glaring down at the floor._

 _..._

 _I hide behind my father, not daring to look at the girl. What if she's like the rest? She'll leave me eventually. She might betray me. She'll hurt my feelings. I can't risk making friends or caring for someone. It always becomes too painful or troublesome. I peak over and catch sight of an emerald eye staring at me. I squeak and hide behind my father._

 _"Hi! My name is Maka Albarn, let's be friends from now on. Okay." her sweet voice says. Lies. That smile has to be a lie. But I nod and take her extended hand. I guess I'll take the risk and see how this turns out. The girl is wearing a white long sleeve shirt with an over all pink dress, and her hair is in pigtails. I'll just test her and prove to that maid what she said isn't true and that I'm right._

 _"Really? You won't abandon me? You will forever be here for me?" I decide to test her. There's no way she would accept, why would anyone bother with me? No one ever has._

 _"Of course I will always be here." Why does her voice sound...honest? Her eyes..that look..she seems to be telling the truth. But how can that be? Humans lie. She can't be any different. But if she's telling the truth I must return the favor. I'm a boy of my word, I don't break promises. If she can truly be my friend I can't risk losing her._

 _"Then I promise to never leave your side." I say honestly. Hmph. I bet she won't last a week. But she proves me wrong in every single way. i couldn't believe it when she came to visit me every single day. She always got me to smile. And she always smiled with me, a smile she only reserves for me. Her laughter is always music to my ears. Her eyes beat the shine of emeralds. She's symmetrical too. How can someone so perfect and kind exist? Could she not be human? She can't possibly be human, perhaps she's an angel._

 _..._

 _"Hey Maka, are you not human?" I ask her eagerly. She gives me an offended look and crosses her arms. "No, no I don't mean it in an offensive way. What I mean is, are you an angel?" She laughs lightly and her smile reaches her green eyes._

 _"An angel? Of course not silly. Why would you think that?" she asks unfolding her arms._

 _"Well because you're too...perfect. You're symmetrical, you haven't left me yet, you haven't even betrayed me, your smile is sp perfect, your eyes seem so kind, and your hair looks so soft-" I begin to list off the things that make her the most perfect girl I've ever met._

 _"But I'm not perfect, no one is." She responds with that smile of her's. "I have flaws. I am a bookworm, and what kids call, a nerd. They think I'm weak, but I'll get stronger and prove them wrong. I'm reckless sometimes or I can be sensitive too."_

 _"But that's what makes you, you. Your perfect just the way you are." I say and reach for hand and give it a small squeeze._

 _"Well I think you're perfect just the way you are too." she squeezes my hand in return. I gasp. "What?! No! Do you not see these stupid asymmetrical lines on my head?" "Of course I do, but I think they are perfect. They are cute." my eyes widen at her comment. There's no way this is real. Over the years I keep telling myself that. But each time, It never works, it turns out this is reality. Maka is real. She hasn't left my side. But she might, and that's what i'm afraid of. I don't want to be lonely, because before her, I was. I had no one to run to, no one would care. But she cares, she listens to my rants, she helps me get through everything. She stays with me and comforts me. Then I remember what my mother left written on her note to me before she died: "Friends aren't worth dying for, they are worth living for." My father says that as a shinigami, him and mom had to learn that the hard way. They said they might leave physically, but there love will always stay in my heart. Because love is something that never dies._

 _..._

 _"But what if-what if I-I want to make new friends." Maka tugs at the hem of her pink dress in a nervous way. I feel hurt, I look at her filled with emotions I now feel for her._

 _"But I thought you liked me as your friend." I say. How can I be so stupid as to trust someone again?_

 _"I do but I want to make more friends." I furrow my eyebrows at her. New friends? What do we need them for? We have each other, isn't that enough?_

 _"We are perfectly fine without others. We don't need them, people are mean and the always betray each other, or end up leaving." I say seriously. I'm speakng from experience and knowledge. Even my father admits some humans do, do that._

 _"But-" she sighs and casts her emerald eyes at the floor. Why is she so sad? Is my friendship not enough?_

 _"Sorry Maka, but it's the truth, I mean look at your mom and dad. My mom died and left my father too." I say. Hey, it's the truth. The ugly truth. Her eybrow twitches and I get the feeling she is mad._

 _"I know that already, but that doesn't happen all the time! Not everyone is going to leave you Kid." Lies. "I won't leave you." That's true, I think._

 _"Exactly, I know you won't leave me, and I won't ever leave you, that's a promise." I say honestly. "That's why we don't need others." I stand up from the sand and glare at her. Why can't she just understand? Death she can be so complicating sometimes. I glare at her and she does the same, with gritted teeth and clenched fists at our sides._

 _"Hmph! Fine, then maybe I will leave." My eyes widen in shock. How can she leave? I thought she was different. I thought she was my friend. I thought we would go through everything together. How could I have been tricked by a human. This is happening again, why? I know I'm not perfect, and neither is she, but I thought I at least had her. I watch as she grabs her sweater from the floor and storms off. "Maka! Maka, please don't leave!" I care about you, don't you? "You promised." You shouldn't make promises you can't keep. I stop yelling and slump down on the floor as I begin to sob. Tears. Yelling. Sadness. The result of each relationship. But there can sometimes be happiness. I hear her footsteps come running back. I feel a hand fall on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Kid, I didn't mean that." but I keep on crying. I rub at my eyes but the tears won't stop. I feel her arms wrap around me and she pulls me into her embrace. She is so warm._

 _She pats me on the back for comfort. "...You... promise..Hic!..you..won't leave?" I ask in between sobs and hiccups. I hear her sigh in reply._

 _"Calm down Kid." she pulls me away and looks me in the eyes. "Besides I can't seem to make any friends." Why would't people like such a wonderful girl? "The kids at school find me boring or mean." she says. Boring? That's impossible! Mean? That's not her nature. People found me dull, annoying, and something to be feared of. Why is she avoided too? She cups my crying face in her small hands and looks at me with those shining emeralds of her's. "Now stop crying or else I will leave." I immediately wipe all my wet tears away but continue hiccuping. She gabs her white long sleeve and uses it to wipe the dry tears off my cheeks._

 _"There." she giggles. I'm so confused. "What?" I ask._

 _"You're so cute." she smiles. For some reason I feel heat rise to my face. After that she made that happen a million more times. She was like the only source of light and happiness in life at the time. Her smile and stare never loses in dazing me. The joy and happiness she brings inside can't lose to anyone or anything. As we grow older I grow very protective of her. I don't want to lose her to anyone or anything. I wan't to protect her from anything that can cause her harm or hurt feelings. That is why I chose to be with her, always. I can't bring myself to live without her. Her smile to never be seen again. Her voice gone, never heard by my ears. Her eyes never to look my way again. Her touch to never bring warmth into my cold spirit. All those things would bring the end of me. I must cherish every single moment with her because I don't know when she will leave out of my life. I don't tell her these things in fear of scaring her away._

 _As we enter elementary and middle school, I make sure to be by her side, literally. I make sure I'm in each of her classes and sit next to her. I walk with her, I laugh with her, I talk with her, I smile with her, I cry with her, I persevere with her, I experience happiness and about everything with her. As I grow older I realize I don't want to share her with anybody. That smile, I want it to only be for me. I know, I'm selfish, I'm a disgusting being. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to avoid me, but she doesn't. Until now. She's going to a different highschool and I know she's feels relief in me not bothering her anymore. I'm probably a burden to her. But what if she makes new friends. I can live with that, but what if she leaves with them and forgets about me, what if those 'friends' leave her or even worse, hurt her? What if she falls in love? For some reason I feel angry at the thought. It's a weird feeling. I this what they call jealousy? I thought I could never feel jealous over a human since I'm not human myself, but apparently she makes that possible. My father says he would get very jealous when other men were with mom since they started out as friends. He says it's normal. But, why?_

 _I also realize Maka wants to make friends but I prevent that, not on purpose though! Kind of. Girls apparently find me, what Maka calls, 'handsome' or 'good looking', she says they even have a fanclub for me, whatever that means. Maka says that's why girls don't really like her or approach her. She says they are envious. Well let them be envious! I don't care about them, I only care about Maka, I hope she knows that. Maka tells me boys fear me so they avoid her. As they should. Sorry, I do feel guilty, but yeah. I know I need to give her, her space but I can't. Maka is like some sort of drug I'm addicted too and can't get enough of. Like I depend on that drug to live. I guess I do. But my father is forcing me to separate from her, and I hate that. Being a grim reaper has it's perks when getting information. I found out what high school Maka is going to and apparently it's the one I'm going to, the DWMA. My father's academy. Maka probably doesn't know that. I tell my father about this and he sighs._

 _"Kid, stop bothering that poor girl!" my father scolds, "It's like you're addicted to her."_

 _"That's because I am." If he had eyebrows(he does under the mask) I'm sure he would raise one._

 _"Stalker much?" My father says_

 _"No!-well yes. But-" My father raises a finger, "Fine. But Kid make sure that you let her make friends."_

 _"Why? If they were worthy enough they would have tried to, despite me being here." I crack my knuckles and my father sighs once more._

 _"I'm sure she'll make friends this year, so don't interfere." Now I sigh, "Fine." "But- you should try to make friends too." I look at him with an intense glare. "I don't want to." I cross my arms. "You're still such a child. So stubborn. Always wants to know everything. I knew you'd be like this, that's why you're name is Kid."_

 _"How did you know I would be like this?" I raise a brow. "I saw your soul in your mom's stomach of course." he responds with a happy look on his facce. Oh great now he's remembering his happy past. I sigh again, "Fine, I'll make f-fri-ends." I say the word 'friends' in a disgusted way._

 _"Aw come on they aren't that bad." He takes a look at my face, "Okay some of them, but then again try to make good friends." I look at him confused with hands on my hips. "How do I do that?"_

 _"Figure that out on your own. You've done it once before, with Maka. Now just try with new people." He says. Again, how will I do that? Maka did most of the talking last time. I'm not shy just clueless._

 _..._

I wake up and look at the clock. 8:00, ahh perfect timing. I know it's a bit late from when school actually starts but it's a symmetrical number, no one can argue with that. I get off my bed and walk over to the restroom to brush my teeth. I run out and go inside my walking closet to get a symmetrical outfit. I put on black pants, a white button up, a black blazer with white stripes on the shoulders and front part, a skull tie, and my skull rings. I comb my hair then once it's symmetrical. I run down the stairs and out the door. I summon Beelzebub and hop on, then fly all the way to the DWMA. I'm excited to see Maka. I go through the front door of the school after I'm done admiring it's beauty of symmetry. I walk many halls until I reach a classroom door with the name 'Class Cresent Moon' on the sign above it. I take a deep breath in, clutch the handle of the silver case in my hand, and turn the handle of the door. As I walk in I immediately spot Maka sitting in the middle part of the college arranged rows. There is an albino with red eyes sitting next to her and on her other side there is a girl with black hair tied in a pony tail whom she is talking to.

I walk over to her, determination in each confident stride. I stand in front of the black haired girl and bring the silver case on top of the desk. I open it revealing wads of cash. "I'll give you all this money if you let me sit here instead." I hear the classroom break into whispers about me. The girl looks up at me flustered and confused.

"Death the Kid I assume." I hear the grey haired teacher I passed by(ignored), say. "Sorry but you have to sit in your assigned seat." Dammit. "Unless Tsubaki accepts it(the money), then you could sit there." I look back at the girl named Tsubaki expectantly. There's no way she'd refuse, humans do anything for money, almost all of them do. Almost. "W-well um." Tsubaki stutters. She can't refuse, all the other kids took it over the past years. How is she any different? They all fail the 'friend test', they never qualify, there's no way- "W-well I- I'm sorry but I can't accept it." What? She p-passed. "I just met Maka right now but I want to sit next to her. She seems like a nice person. I want to be her friend." No way. My eyes widen in confusion. She opposed me. That's the first time anyone besides Maka has done that. "So sorry. I know you probably want to sit with her but so do I, so yeah.." I can't believe it. I remember my father's words and sigh.

"Okay then." she and Maka smile. "But- if you dare hurt Maka-and this goes to anyone in this room- I. Will. Come after you."

"Thank you." Maka mouths and I nod. I walk to the seat Stein is pointing at and sit down. Two girls are sitting by each side, they look similar so I assume they are related, their clothes are also similar. The one to my left looks older an has long light brown hair and blue eyes. The one to my left is currently humming as she draws what appears to be a giraffe, she has short blonde hair and wide blue eyes. I sigh and slump my head down on the desk. The one to my right is painting her nails.

"That was quite some impression back there." she blows on her nails. "I was being honest." I say sitting up. "You seem quite possesive over your girlfriend over there." she gestures her head at Maka who is currently talking to Tsubaki. I stare at Maka with longing eyes. Then I look back at the girl to my left. "She's not my girlfriend." she gives me a look that says she doesn't buy it, "Yeah right. That look says that you love her." "I do." I admit and she raises a brow."Have you told her?" she asks as she continue to blow on her purple nails. "No. It would ruin our friendship. She's been the only (true)friend I've had all my life." I say sighing then placing my arms on the table, folding them, and placing my chin on them as I stare at Maka.

"So lover boy had a sad childhood huh? Well you're not the only one with a tough childhood. My name's Liz by the way. The girl to your right is Patty, she's my sister." Liz says as she smiles. Her smile brings warmth in to me but it doesn't bring as much happiness as Maka's, her's beats everyone's. But for some reason I feel like I could trust her, this is the first time it happens with anyone else besides Maka. "Well my name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid for short."

"Nice to meet ya Kid." Patty, to my right, says as she pauses from her humming and drawing. I smile at her. _Well dad looks like I might be able to make some new friends after all. All I have to do is learn how to trust people, yeah that's going to be a bit of a problem._ I notice the teacher, Stein, roll over to the front of the class on his wheelie chair. "Well class today we are going to learn how to dissect a rare species of bird." He rolls away and trips with his chair and falls face flat on the floor. Everyone sweat drops.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Professor Stein?"

"Sir?"

"Why is everyone worrying over him and not talking about me?!" I hear a conceited voice say. Everyone looks over at the last row where a blue haired boy is standing on the desk with his hands on his hips. "I'm the amazing Black*Star! Bwahaha! Bow down to me peasants!" a scalpel flies across the room and barely misses the ear of the blue haired boy. Everyone looks in shock back at Stein who is up on his chair again.

"Next time I won't miss. No sit down unless you want to be dissected." Stein says glaring at the boy.

 _Never mind Dad, make that extremely impossible to make friends here. Especially with that kind of idiot._ I sigh. _This is going to be an interesting year._

 **...**

 **Hi everyone sorry for not updating some of my other stories but I at least updated this one in time -.-'. I've had writer's block. Anyways i was at least able to introduce more characters :D. Oh and this fic is going to be about Kid and Maka finally being able to make new friends and (mostly Kid trusting people and-) crawling out of their shell, and yes, of course, there will be drama and romance :)P. The whole soul eater gang will be involved in this of course ;P. Even Blair. Okay enough with da spoils :P. Until next week,**

 **Bye~**


	3. Chapter 2

The blonde girl sitting next to me seemed to keep getting my attention. I liked the way her emerald eyes always gleamed with happiness when she spoke, not just that, she was the first girl who didn't seem very interested in me unlike the other girls, she was...different. A good different. That just made me want her even more. I put my cheek on my hand and stared at her. My ruby eyes observed every inch of her facial expressions. I wish I could just touch her seemingly silky soft hair and stroke it with my fingers. I finally snapped out of my fantasies when I felt someone glaring at me. I turned my head and saw it was the weird rich boy from earlier, Death the something, I can't remember. What ever, like I care, I want to get the blonde's attention but she won't look my way. I want her badly now that it seems I can't have her.

"Soul, may you please quit your day dreaming and pay attention." Stein's voice jerks me back to reality. "Hmm?" the class snickers and some girls gossip. "Oh sorry, I was distracted." a hear the annoying voice in the back of the row speak, "Dude the whole class knows you were staring at the blonde chick." Black*Star was his name I think. I roll my eyes and stare blankly at Stein as he dissects a bird. I hear voices behind me make disgusted noises at the dissection. _Why am I here again?_ I groan inwardly, _Oh that's right, I'm here because I am a weapon, because my family hated me, they discriminated me and called me inhuman._

 _[years ago]_

 _"Do you think he is even human?" I sat alone in the bench and a group of boys came walking up to me. I was only eight at the time. "Look at those sharp teeth and red eyes! "_

 _"He's so disgusting to even look at!" one of the boys said. I look at them with a blank expression. I had gotten used to it. I didn't care. All though on the inside I was always hurting. I was never accepted by anyone. People were disgusted by my very being. I didn't know it was because they feared what I was._

 _"Hey sythe boy!" I stare down at the ground. I feel one of them grab my shoulder harshly. "Listen to me! Why do you ignore me? What am I not worth being in your 'powerful' presence?" He pushed me off the bench. I tried getting up but they kicked me down. "Look he's not even strong at all! He's just a weak little boy who isn't liked by anyone. He looks ugly. Inhuman. He shouldn't even exist." They kept on kicking me over and over again. 'Soul...it's fine, you are fine, you are good. Not bad. They are only curious idiots. Don't get mad' I think to my self but each kick and punch starts sending me closer and closer to my limit._ _ **'Come on Soul teach these boys a lesson, teach them your music'**_ _I hear my inner demon say to me. 'No! I can't! They'll get hurt!' I yell back to it._

 _I soon lose control. I stand up and stare at the ground. My silver hair covers my crimson eyes. The boys around me shake slightly as they realize their punches and kicks don't have any effect on me. "W-wha?" "W-what are you being strong now? You are not strong! Y-you're just a weak little boy."_

 _"Y-yeah you just go away and die!" I start to chuckle darkly. I look up at them and their eyes widen in fear. I grin my toothy smile, "Yeah well too bad, i'm not going to. If I truly had no reason for living what am I still doing alive huh?" They clench their small fists. But it's too late. Those small punches can't save them from my blade._

 _Slash. Slash. Drip. Drip._

 _..._

 _"He's a monster! That thing of your's hurt my son, now he's in the hospital!" I hear the yelling of a woman in the other room. I look down at the floor with tears flooding my eyes. My own parents don't even defend me. "Too bad. We had to raise that thing, do you think it's any easier on us?" I hear my father yell back. 'I am a 'thing' to them?' I think. Why? Why me? Why was I born looking like this? Why am I this?_

 _I run down the hallway and down the stairs of the hospital. I finally rush outside with tears streaming down my face. The rain pours down and drenches my blue shirt and khaki shorts. My sneakers make squishing noises as I walk down the sidewalk. I start running once more and end up in a park. The rain pounds hard against the ground. Raindrops drip from my white-silver locks. I start walking by myself through the empty park. I come upon a puddle, I looked into my reflection and found the most disgusting creature I'd ever seen. I dropped down to my knees and brought my hands down in front of me. My tears fell into the puddle._

 _"Why?! Why do I have to be like this?! Why do I look like this?! Why am I a monster?! A weapon?! Am I not really even human?!" I yelled at the puddle. My reflection disappeared and I was staring at a dark figure with a skull mask. I fell back fearing what I saw._

 _"Hiya! Wassup!? Was~sup?" the dark being asked. I stared at it with wide eyes. "W-who are you?" I asked it. "Lord Death. Listen Soul, you don't have to live hated by everyone all your life. There is better place, a better opportunity, a fresh start." I tilt my head slightly in confusion, "Where would that be?" the Death Lord continues, "Why here, where I am of course! Here in Death City! Here people will accept you, you are not alone, there others like you." My eyes widen and a single tear falls from my right eye. I begin sobbing loudly, "Please take me..there...hic...I..just want to be...accepted!" I yell the last part. Lord Death nods and claps his hands excitedly, "The DWMA is a school for people who are like you, weapons, and meisters once you are older you can join it. We need you." He read my confused expression, "I'll explain everything once you arrive. Tell your family my personal guards will come pick you up in the morning." I nod eagerly._

 _"Well see ya tomorrow!" with that the death lord's image disappeared and I was once more staring at my reflection. Except I didn't stare at with hate, just pure hopefulness. It was then that I learned, to be loved, I had to learn to love myself._

 _..._

 _When I told my 'family' they didn't believe me, they thought I made it up. For the rest of the night I wondered if I did. If perhaps I had imagined it. But I packed up my stuff anyways. When morning came, as my relatives ate breakfast, I sat by the door. My supposed brother came near me and pushed my head slightly, "Come on kid nobody's coming. I don't think there is anyone who would come for you." I look up at my brother, Wes. Out of my whole 'family' he was the only one who at least cared for me a little bit. I smiled, and this shocked the whole family. "Did he just smile?" "What the hell is up with that boy?!" I started laughing and they stared wide eyed. 'There face expressions are too funny!' I think and put my hand over my mouth to contain my laughter._

 _We hear three knocks on the door. "Under the order of Lord Death we are here to pick up Soul Evans." My eyes widened and a smile came to my face. "Yes! It was about time they came!" I yelled. My relatives looked at me in shock and confusion. "T-they actually came!" "What?!" I ran up to my room grabbed my already, ready bags, and went back down the stairs towards the door. Which was blocked by my relatives. "What the heck? Let me through please." I say. This was my new chance at a new life, freedom, acceptance, everything I ever wanted, and my 'family' was blocking me from it."You aren't going anywhere boy, we have kept you for a reason, you are a music prodigy who will bring us money. We can't let you go." my father says. I tried pushing past them but my efforts were wasted. Until-_

 _The door was knocked down. In came in a man with grey hair, he pushed up his glasses casually as if he hadn't just knocked down the door. I stared wide eyed at the older man. He had a lab coat, stitches all over the place, and a huge screw in his head. A red haired man followed shortly after."Come on, where is the kid? I want to go home to my little Maka and wife." the man complained. A woman with short black hair, glasses, and dress suit came in after. She looked my way seeming to already know where I was. "Soul, right? Come with us." I nod and follow them out the door. "Y-you can't just take him from us!" My mother yelled. The three young adults looked back at her, "These are orders of Lord Death, to give the boy a new chance a chance at a better life than this. He is a weapon but not just that, he is a young boy, he doesn't deserve the life you give him." the black haired lady said. The red haired man nodded, "Yeah..you can't just have your own child..live so.." he started sobbing and the other two face palmed and I sweat dropped. the grey haired man sighed, "What Spirit was trying to say is 'You can't have your own child living a life like this. Every child deserves better, I should know having a daughter myself.', that was what you were trying to say right senpai?" he asked, the red haired man nodded._

 _They walked over to me and the grey haired man carried me into the air and down the houses walk way. My relatives followed close behind still with a shocked expression on their faces. "Marie! Bring down the ladder!" There was a helicopter above us and shortly after I saw a blonde opened the door and let down a ladder._

 _..._

 _As I entered middle school I was surprised to be chased by girls. Things were different here, they cared about your status in your strength. I attempted smiling like I did when I was younger but it always ended up being a toothy grin. I thought it would scare the girls away but- "Holly shit! He just did his signature grin!" "Yes! I got to see it! I love it!" "Don't you wish you can touch his silver hair? I wish I had red eyes like him!" I walk away from them._

 _I walk casually with my hands in my pockets and that's when I accidently walk into a little boy. He looks up at me wide eyed. 'Oh here it comes, the crying.' I think but stay surprised as the little boy gasps and smiles, "You're Soul, the sythe! Oh wow this is so cool!" he bows down slightly, "I'm so sorry for bumping into you." I shake my head, "No need to apologize kid, it's cool." I say. The boy looks up at me with happiness reflected in his blue eyes. "Really?! Oh wow you really are cool! I wish I was a sythe like you!" I 'smiled'(grinned) back at him he smiled again and ran away with a happy expression on his face. I grinned to myself. I love my new life._

 _I didn't think it could get any better when I entered high school. But in the end it did, much better._

 _..._

"Psst! Soul!" I hear someone whisper to me. I wake up and look to my right and find it was the green eyed girl who talked to me, Maka. "Oh um yes?" I say back to her now fully awake. She chuckles lightly, "You were drooling." a small heat rises to my face and I wipe away my drool. "So uncool." I grumble to my self, I didn't expect her to hear. "I think it's cute." I look at her surprised, that's when I see her eyes not looking at me but staring at empty air. She seems to be remembering something. More like someone. "Hey is that black haired guy your boyfriend?" It slipped out of my mouth without my consent. She snaps out of her memory lane and looks at me wide eyed, a small blush creeps up on her face, "N-no of course not. He's just my friend." I see her look across the classroom. I follow where her green eyes are staring at and find it's the boy himself. Him and Maka's eyes meet and they seem to be in a trance with each other.

I laugh lightly and Maka snaps out of it. "What?" her face is pink. I grin and her face turns red, "Someone has a crush." I say in a sing song voice. She shakes her head, "N-no! That's not true at all!" she doesn't realize she's speaking too loudly. "Oh what isn't true Maka Albarn?" Stein pushes up his glasses and glares at us. Maka chuckles nervously, "Nothing." "Good, now pay attention." Maka gives me a glare, "That's the first time in my entire life a teacher has ever caught me not paying attention." I smirk, "Well miss teacher's pet, things change." a light blush appears on her face again. "Hmph!" She turns around and stares straight ahead. I chuckle lightly.

Then I notice the black haired guy glaring at me again. I turn around and face him. I give him a smirk and mouth 'You're on!' he mouths back, 'I won't lose her to anyone' I grin and turn around again. I place my cheek on my hand and stare ahead at Stein who is continuing his lesson.

 **...**

 **Me:Hello everyone! I updated on time! ^-^**

 **My Brother: *cough* *cough* for once *cough***

 **Me: T-T**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it seems like they are treating Maka as a prize of some sort, but I promise they'll be proved wrong ):D. I'm starting to get tired that it's already three chapters and I have't gone by a whole school day :{ so next chapter will finally complete at least the first day -.-'**

 **until next time, bye~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I got back from vacation just recently, anyways here's the next chapter. ^-^**

 **Okay, well, this has another back story, I think each chapter will have one, but, notice the but, but I will also write way more than just the back story so that the story actually progresses. So in the end each chapter will be super long. -.-'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

 **...**

 _I felt a cold drop of water land on my head. I shivered and put my small hand on my head, rubbing the cold spot in my raven black hair. More drops fall down from the gloomy sky, matching my mood._

 _"Tsubaki! Get back in here young lady!" I let out a tiny sigh. My breaths are small visible puffs due to the cold temparature of the winter. The leafs have fallen and the earth is covered in a thin sheet of frost. Although some leafs remain I know they will all fall. And so will the flowers._

 _"Coming mother." I grumble then begin making my way through the garden to the black haired woman waiting for me under the wooden shelter._

 _..._

 _I look out the window at the mournful sky, sharing it's pain to the world. 'I wonder why the sky is sad today' I think as I put my hands on the glass. My breaths make the glass foggy causing the view of the outside to disappear. I frown and wipe it away. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and find it is my older brother. "Oh, hi brother." I smile happily with my eyes closed. He grunts. I know my brother doesn't like me._

 _We used to be as close as siblings can be when we were younger. I'm only nine, the last time he smiled at me was when I was six. It was after I was named the successor to the Nakatsukasa family. The reason is because I was able to succeed in inheriting nearly all the weapon forms my family has ever had while my brother only has one form. A Katana. He grew jealous and only talks to me when he's giving orders. "Father wants you in the meeting room right now." he says without sending a single glance back at me as we walk through the empty hallway. "Why?" I ask. My brother snorts, "He has something to discuss about being the next head of the family with our neighbors the Lotus family. You'll be drinking tea with them." I smile, I have a friend from that family, "Okay. Oh, will you join us for tea too, big brother?" Masamune halts on his tracks, turns, and puts his hands on my shoulders, giving them a little shake. "You know damn well I'll never be able to join none of you. I am an outcast, remember?" I shake my head, "Not to me big brother, I-I love you brother, but why do you hate me? Why can't we be friends again, like before?" my vision blurs from the tears gathering up in my eyes._

 _"Because-! Because!- It's because you're you that we can't be like that anymore. You're better than me Tsubaki." I sob and shake my head again. "No brother, I'm not. You're older, you're stronger, right?, you don't know the things our parents say to me. They always complain about how weak and shy I am, how they wish you were to be the head of the family. But it was grandpa's decision." His eyes widen and I now know he is also on the brim of tears. He looks sadly down at the floor and storms off. "Wait brother!" I extend my arm out after him as I watch him run away._

 _"Tsubaki? What are you doing, hurry up and get in here." I turn around and realize I'm standing in front of the meeting room. I wipe away my tears and nod. I have to force smile and be and obedient girl. Like always._

 _..._

 _"We were discussing how the Star clan was just killed recently."_

 _"Really? That's a relief, they had been stealing from us for quite a while."_

 _"They are nothing but pests who kill off anyone who offends 'their godly presence'."_

 _"Tsk, so who was it that killed them?"_

 _"The DWMA."_

 _I listen to the adults' conversation while pretending to be playing with my friend Loti who is also listening by the crack from the door. I step away from it and stare at my brunette friend. He has straight dark brown hair, cut neatly into bangs, and rare violet eyes. "We should stop listening, I am taught that a lady never eaves drops." I say remembering mother's lessons. Loti pouts, "But I'm not a lady." I sigh and he continues to look through the small crack into the room as he listens to the adults' conversation. He steps back with wide eyes filled with fear. "What's wrong?" I ask Loti. He grabs my hand and leads me away and into a different room. Lightning strikes somewhere outside making the room flash with light due to the window. Loti and I jump at each thunder bolt we hear. "They said some of the Star clan members escaped!" he whispers. My eyes widen, "No way! Who?" I whisper, he shakes his head, "I didn't get enough details but the clan is basically destroyed so there is not much to worry about except four or five members who escaped."_

 _"Wow, wait who was the one that killed them in the first place, the DW-something?" I ask. "The DWMA. Oh death I really want to go to that school when I grow older. Then join the staff members and work for the grim reaper, I am a meister so I should be able to join." Loti's eyes fill with glee. I look sadly at him, "But you never will Loti, you're going to the next head of you're family. We'll also get married when we're eighteen, remember?" I tell Loti. His glee filled gaze turns back to normal, he sighs, "I know. At least I get to have you as my wife." He holds my left hand and gives it a tiny squeeze. I smile, "Yeah."_

 _..._

 _In the end the DWMA couldn't kill all the Star's before it was too late. My village and the ones around it were burned to ashes thanks to it. I am eleven. My brother ran away long ago. My parents and family were killed, along with Loti's. We were able to run away as the Star's and their followers killed and robbed my people. The night is filled with screams of agony, pain, the flickering tongues of the fire, rain barely stopping the fire, and death. I struggled running in my kimono and tripped._

 _"Tsu, hurry up, they are coming!" Loti yells. I hear the yelling come closer. The star clan is coming closer. 'For ninjas they sure are loud' I think this as I stand up and begin running again with Loti's hand holding mine. 'Why did this have to happen, why?! Why isn't the DWMA helping us? **Can** they even help us?! Why isn't Masamune here when I need him?!' we continue to run through the muddy ground. We eventually end up running through the forest, that was the worst mistake we could have ever done. I hear people grunting, the swishing of leafs, the sounds of jumping from branch to branch. 'They are above us.' We continue running but our feet can barely run any further. A dark figure lands in front of us. Lightning strikes, in that moment I catch sight of white spiky hair and narrowed green eyes. _

_His eyes hold a fire and thirst for revenge over something I do not know of. He stands in front of us, glaring, sending a shiver down my spine. I hear more loud thumps land around us. Loti and I stand back to back as we are surrounded by the members of the Star clan._

 _"We came here to kill all those who are alliance with the DWMA." My eyes widen. My family does work for the DWMA. "Which one of you pricks is the head of the Nakatsukasa family? Don't worry, we'll let the one who isn't go." Liars. Loti squeezes my hand, "I am the future head of the Nakatsukasa family." My eyes widen as I stare at Loti. "Loti no!" I look back at the white haired man with green eyes. "Kill him." the man orders. The one next to him nods and takes out a blade. "No!" I transform into a smoke bomb blasting the air around us. I hear the star clan members and Loti cough. I grab Loti's hand and run away through the smoke._

 _..._

 _We rest under the shelter of a bush, hovering next to each other. "Um...Tsubaki, I know...why they...want to kill anyone allied with the DWMA." Loti says struggling to breath for some reason. "Why?" I ask him, "I heard..from my father..the DWMA took away White Star's, the clan leader's..son." I gasp. "That's...terrible." I say. Loti narrows his violet eyes, "Are...you feeling..sorry for him?" "Well yes, it feels terrible to have a family member taken away." I feel a lump forming in my throat. Both me and Loti now know that feeling. Loti sighs beside me, "You're too naive..Tsubaki... I want you to run away,... maybe join.. the DWMA. Go..without me." tears finally flow down my cheeks. "What?! Why? After all this you're the only one I have left." Loti smiles sadly and shakes his head, "You're...on your..own Tsubaki." those were his last words. He fell to the ground in front of me. It wasn't until then that I noticed the silver blade stabbed at his side. 'How did I not notice?!'  
_

 _"Please don't leave me! Please! You're the last one I had left!" My tears fall on his pale face. Thunders cracks the sky. Rain pours down heavily. The blood on Loti's side slowly fades away, just like him, leaving nothing but the pain and the hollow feeling inside of me._

 _"Hey, over here Sid! I found someone!" my head shoots up in the direction of the young woman's voice._

 _A woman covered in bandages with army clothes on bends down to meet my sitting level. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" I shake my head. She notices Loti who is laying on the muddy ground besides me. "Is he dead?" her eyes show sympathy, I nod. "What's your name?" I don't say anything. A dark skinned man with braided hair and soldier clothes arrives and smiles sadly at me, "Well kid, you're the last survivor I believe. Come on, come with us." he helps me up, he turns to the woman, "Justin will come to pick up the bodies soon, let's go." The woman nods. I look at Loti for the last time. I bend down and kiss his cold forehead and smile one last time for him._

 _..._

[A few years later, present day]

 _"_ You should meet him sometime, he isn't like his parents you know." Azusa says doing her paper work in front of me. I put my hands on my lap and shake my head. I barely talk anymore, and when I do my voice comes out quiet and polite, although I hold all the emotion on the inside. "Don't have the courage huh?" She turns around and stacks the paperwork on a growing stack. I look away from her and out the office window. A small blue bird flies through the sky. 'How I wish I was that bird. So careless and free. Nothing crushes it's spirit.' I sigh.

...

I walk up the DWMA steps. I look up at one of the weird red cones the DWMA school building has where a small figure, standing on it, seemed to be shouting and pointing at the people below.

..

"Let me hear you know scream the name of Black*Star!" I don't know why but I listened to his whole little rant. And after many years of keeping to myself and not letting anyone get to my emotions, I smile. 'So he's the one.' I chcukle, ' He's not like his parents' Azusa's words echo in my head. I begin clapping loudly for the blue haired boy. he looks down and puts a thumbs up. He jumps off and I stop my clapping as he lands in front of me.

"Wow." He reminds me of the small blue bird I saw earlier, so wild, free spirited, and free from anything that can bring him down. "That was amazing." I say. He leans in his tan face as if investigating me, "Oh yeah?" I recognize those green eyes. These hold the same fire except these are...different. He averts his gaze and faces the floor with his eyes closed, "You're the first person to actually appreciate my talent, good for you, you'll go far." I continue smiling at him, "Now, what's your name?" I lean in, "Oh, Tsubaki, I'm a weapon." I say. He opens his eyes and grins. "I'm the world's greatest assassin, Black*Star!" 'this boy is so childish.' I think. He get's his pin, "I'm a meister." he shows me the pin with the word 'meister' written on it.

That was the first time we met.

...

"Oh hey Tsubaki." I feel someone nudge my shoulder. I look to my left and find Maka looking at me with a nervousness reflected in her green eyes. "Oh, yes?" I say holding my hands in front of me on my desk. "W-would it be okay..if-if we could eat lunch together?" I smile brightly at her, "Of course," I say in the happiest tone I had spoken in years. Usually I was a really gloomy person, but that changed after I met the blue haired boy sitting all the way in the last row, today. _Funny how quickly I was able to change in one day._

"W-would it be okay, if my friend Kid joined us too?" Maka asks giving a shy smile. I nod, "Of course, he seems to really care for you. Hopefully I can be friends with him too." Maka nods and flashes a smile, "Yeah that would be great," her smile disappears, "but..sadly, he has major trust issues." I giggle, "I kinda did too after...never mind. I think we can convince him some how." She smiles once more, "Yes." her eyes gleam with determination. I shuffle my feet nervously, "Is it okay if I invite someone too?" I ask thinking of the blue haired boy from earlier. Maka nods, "Of course, you don't seem like the type to invite weirdos to hang out with you."

...

"And I stand incorrect." Maka gives me a nervous smile, which I return. Black*Star sits next to me with his tray full of stacked food in front of him. He grins at Maka, "Tsubaki invited the great me to eat lunch with you guys, so you should be grateful." he doesn't say it in a rude tone, it's more...conceited. I don't know why he gets my attention so easily but he does. I think I just want to be friends with him. "I'm grateful." I say smiling at him. 'One thing I know about people like him is that you should play along to avoid any conflict.' He smirks.

We are currently sitting in a long table in the cafeteria with our food trays sitting in front of us on the table. I sit next to Black*Star who is to my left, Make is across from me, and Kid,who is making a disgusted face at Black*Star who is noisily eating his meal, to her right. I give a curious glance at Kid's tray which is organized perfectly, the right side reflecting the left. "He's obsessed with symmetry." I look up at Maka who spoke. She glances to her right at Kid who is glaring at the mess Black*Star's tray is. Every food on his tray touches each other, some of it even mixes with each other. I look at Kid and give him a friendly smile, "So Kid, how long have you and Maka been friends?" I ask trying to get his attention away from Black*Star. He looks at me with a stoic expression, but that changes after I'm done asking the question. He smiles slightly, "Since we were children. How long have you and that doofus been friends?" he points to Black*Star. I laugh lightly, "We actually just met today." I pick up my juice box and take a sip from the straw attached to it.

Kid turns his golden gaze to Maka. "Maka is it okay if I organize you're plate symmetrically for you?" Maka rolls her eyes, "Fine." she pushes her tray over to him and he begins. "I'm serious Kid, you have to try to learn how to control your OCD." Kid pauses and smiles at her, "Oh silly Maka, you know just as well as I do that will never happen." Maka sighs then faces me, "So Tsubaki, are you a weapon or a meister?" "She's a weapon." Black*Star answers for me with a mouthful of rice. Maka's eyebrow twitches, "What about you Black*Star?" "Oh I'm a meister of course! I'm also a big star who will some day surpass god!" he announces with a cheesy grin plastered across his face. "Good luck with that you asymmetrical blue headed idiot." Kid says with his eyes still looking down at Maka's tray as he organizes it symmetrically.

"What was that? My godly ears weren't listening to to your peasant voice." Black*Star crosses his arms. "Kid." Maka sends a glare at the said boy. He looks at her, "Maka." "Black*Star!" Black*Star laughs obnoxiously after saying his own name. "Please don't argue." I say. Kid looks at Black*Star ignoring my plead. "Sorry to inform you but, a person like you could never defeat god no matter what you do or how strong you get." he says calmly. "Yes I will. I'll become stronger than him and make you weep for ever saying that!" Black*Star leans in closer to Kid. Kid leans close to him, "Is that so?" he narrows his eyes and furrows his eyebrows. "Yes it is! Do you dare challenge the great me?" "Hmph. I don't think you actually have any greatness."

"Kid." "Black*Star." Maka and I say simultaneously.

Kid sighs, "Fine, Maka. But only because you say so. Fighting this idiot is probably just a waste of time anyways." he crosses his arms on the table.

...

The school bell finally rings signalling the end of a long school day. I walk out of the DWMA with a smile plastered on my face. _Today I made two new friends(Maka & Black*Star) and one possibility(Kid). Maybe Loti was right, this is a great school. I will get stronger here and maybe even...no never mind. Sigh. I can't wait for tomorrow._

I walk down the steps of the long stair case of the DWMA. I stop dead on my tracks as I hear someone trip then roll down the steps, landing in front of me. Black*Star. "Hey Tsubaki, what's up" he says grinning casually while still laying on the steps. "Are you okay" I extend my hand helping him up. He nods, "Why wouldn't I be? A great star like me can handle anything!" he boasts with his forest eyes gleaming. I sigh, "Well okay. Are you going home?" I ask as we begin walking down the DWMA stair case together, side by side. "Nope. Not yet. My dorm room is in the dungeon." I gasp slightly and glance at him, "Why did they put you in the dungeon?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Do you know of the Star clan?" I shake my head. "No." I lie. "Well it's a clan full of assassins, they are all dead, I think. They were hunted down by the DWMA, however, I lived. I was the son of the clan leader, White*Star. Sid and Nygus found me and took me in. The DWMA showed me the difference between good and bad. I used to kill people as a child, my parents were raising me like that. They probably didn't trust me at first which is why I was put in the dungeon." I wonder how he can tell me his past so easily

I feel sympathy for the blue haired boy. _I know what I'm about to do is crazy, and probably what some would call the worst decision, but I can't help it. This boy catches my attention and I feel like we can form a great friendship._ "Hey...would you like to live with me?" I ask him. He stops going down the steps, "Wha?" he questions. I smile sheepishly. "Well...you don't like living in the dungeon right? My house is huge since I inherited all the money my family owned, it's plenty enough space for the two of us. We can be room mates." I smile widely, "Well until you find a partner of course." I stammer. He smiles, "You know, I'm starting to really take a liking to you my loyal disciple. Thanks for the offer. Of course I would like to be room mates with you!" he leans over and hugs me tightly. I grin, "Well then let's go home, friend."

 **...**

 **Woohoo I ended one school day! *Cries tears of joy*. I also want to thank those who read this story and review it ^-^ I'm also glad for posting this before 12:00. It's 10:00 something, but it's still not 12:00. Oh, well, i acully don't know what time any of you are reading this since this is the time here in LA :/.**

 **Anyways, bye~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, well here's the next chapter. At least this one doesn't have a back story XD.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

 **...**

"But Maka~, you don't understand, I don't want to!" the golden eyed boy protested to the dirty blonde girl walking by him. His face was pouting, very childish for a boy his age. The girl rolled her emerald eyes, her friend was usually very serious and showed very little emotion (towards other people), however, when he was with her, his more childish and playful side would show.

"Kid, I'm serious, out of all the kids in our classroom how many have you made friends with these first few months?" She cast him a serious look. He thought seriously for a moment with his thumb on his chin as they continued their usual walk back home. "One and a half." Kid smiled as if he had made an accomplishment. Maka chuckles, "So I'm the one and Tsubaki's the half, wow Kid, you did such a great job." she says with pure sarcasm. Kid snorts. He remains silent as they turn the street corner.

"Ooh, how about the Thompson sisters? You can invite one of them, they seem nice." Maka said with a kind smile. They were currently discussing, well, arguing over who their dates were going to be for the homecoming dance. "Perhaps, but they already have dates, besides that the little one kind of scares me." Kid said with a slight shiver. Maka raised a brow, _I thought nothing could scare him._

"Why do I even have to go to that stupid thing? It's pointless." Kid looked down at the ground as they waited for the light to turn green. Maka sighed, "It's a great opportunity to try and make friends, Kid. If you don't you'll end up having a really lonely life like before(which you still kind of do)." the light turned green signalling for them to begin their walk across the street. "Why do I need people when I have you?" Kid said in a serious tone. Maka sighed, "That's true, but, I don't know...what if something happened to me?"

"I'm a grim reaper, I can make sure that will never happen. When we were little I had a ninja spy on y-" he stops talking when he sees the look on the girl's face. "You had a fricken' ninja spy on me!?" she yells. He opens his mouth to answer but Maka interrupts, "Never mind, I already know now. Anyways, well, what if I... what if even though you're a grim reaper you somehow fail, and I die, what then?" his expression turns grave serious. "I would make sure that who ever caused it pays the price." his features soften when he stares at her. "Oh, but even then, I'm a grim reaper, I can visit you in the underworld when ever I want." the blonde sighs in defeat. Well almost.

She knows that what she's about to say could lead to one thing or the other. These two have been friends since they were children, they have tried avoiding anything that could ruin their close friendship, that including, of course, love. These two held some type of feelings for each other, they could admit that to themselves, but not to each other. This was a very sensitive topic and both always avoided bringing it up. Which is why Maka hesitated when asking the question, fiddling with her fingers or tugging at her pigtails.

"...well what if I got a boyfriend?" Maka shut her eyes closed for a moment as there came a awkward silence between them. Kid's thoughts went haywire on him. He wasn't sure how to respond, they both knew they held some feelings for each other but they would not admit it. Kid took a breath before answering, "..Well um..wait would that mean you're considering getting one?" Kid asked with wide eyes. Maka blushed slightly, "N-No, not really. I don't know..maybe if the right guy comes along I might consider-" Kid's face showed nothing but utter shock.

By 'the right guy' Maka was actually referring to him, however, Kid had no way of knowing this. _Sh-she- I thought- but. 'the right guy.' 'the right guy.' 'the right guy'_ her words echoed in his head. He felt a lump on his throat. He could still be very sensitive at times if someone hit the right nerve. Maka knew that look on his face far to well, the biting of the lower lip, the watery golden pools his eyes now are, his face becoming flushed, the beginning of his dark eyebrows quirking up. He was about to break down. He looked away and tried to avoid her gaze. Maka thought fast and kissed him on his cheek. His expression slowly turned back to normal except his lips now formed a sad face. "Kid, I obviously don't need a boyfriend right now, I- I can wait another year or so."

He looked away once more, he sighed sadly while putting his hands in his pants' pockets. He looked at the ground with his bangs covering his eyes. "Maka, I don't want you to run off with some boy who doesn't deserve to have you, I-I know I can still be very childish, and selfish. I'm sorry but I don't want to share you with anyone, you must really hate having me as a friend don't you?" Kid finally looked her in the eye, fear, sadness, hurt, worry, all these emotions were put into one stare.

Maka shook her head, "Of course not, I do stupid things too, like when I was small, I can and am possessive of you too(I just don't show it in front of others) but I could never hate you. I love you." Maka said this often. She did love him, but not the kind of love that involves two lovers, this was an 'I love you' that you say to a family member or sibling. However, this time, she had given a little more feeling to that 'I love you.', it had a hint of a romantic attraction hidden in it. Kid noticed this slight difference but didn't question it since their conversation had already gotten awkward enough.

They came to a halt as they noticed they were now standing in front of Maka's home. They exchanged their goodbyes, waved, and parted.

...

 _'I love you.' 'I love you.' 'I love you.'_ her sweet voice coming out of her plump lips kept on repeating itself in his head. He was lying on his bed, it was 10:00pm and his brain was still overthinking things. He moved around in his bed completely ignoring the fact that his bed sheets were now an asymmetrical mess. He pulled with both hands at the strands of his black and white hair. He wasn't the only one who had trouble sleeping.

...

Maka walked into the classroom on her own for the first time since pre-school. Kid hadn't walked with her to school this morning, she hadn't heard a single word from him or gotten a single text, some might say that's normal, but for Death the Kid, that was definetly not normal. He always felt the need to hear her voice. But now...had he forgotten about her?

Maka spotted Kid immediately, she was surprised to find him actually interacting with a couple of students in the back row. They were Kilik, Jacklyn, Kim, Liz, and Patty, otherwise known as the 'cool' or 'popular group'. Soul sat with them too but wasn't talking. Kid smiled and laughed at something Kim said. Maka felt a weird feeling in her, after reading all those books she now knew what this new feeling was, jealousy. _H-He's smiling and laughing with new kids, boys,...girls, I know I'm the one who told him to do that, but why do I feel so..._

Maka composed herself and put a I-don't-even-care look on her face as she walked determinedly to her seat next to Tsubaki who was smiling at her.

"Okay class go back to your assigned seats, the lesson is about to begin." Stein announced as he walked in.

Maka folded her arms in front of her and stared straight ahead at the teacher, trying her best not to glance in the direction Kid's seat was. She heard a thump noise to her left, she turned her head to find the spiky haired albino with red eyes sitting down. He gave her a warm smile, "Hey, what's up?" Maka smiled back and tried not to look past him at Kid who was sending a glance her way. "Oh nothing, just...chillin'." Maka mentally cursed herself, N _o one uses that term anymore! And what's up with it anyways._ Soul chuckled, "Okay tell me what's wrong, lover boy didn't come in with you today, did you guys have a fight?" he asked with a curios glance at her before looking ahead. Maka did the same as Stein turned around to look at the students.

A light tint of pink was on her cheeks, "N-no, we just...ugh I honestly don't know what happened." Maka whispered back as Stein stopped paying attention. Soul sighed and gave her a look. "What?" Maka questioned him. He rolled his crimson eyes and shook his head slightly, "Did you bring up a weird topic to him? Specifically one about having a boyfriend...maybe?" Maka's green eyes widened, "Yes, I did, yesterday afternoon. Should I have not done so?" Soul chuckled, "You seriously need to learn how a boy's brain works."

Maka sighed hen turned to her right as Tsubaki tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey Maka, can I borrow a pencil, it seems I forgot my pencil case at home." Tsubaki scratched the back of her head with a nervous smile on her face. Maka giggled lightly, "It's okay, but seriously Tsubaki, you can be so forgetful sometimes. Here you go." she handed her the orange pencil.

[Kid]

The young grim reaper couldn't hep but glance at her a couple of times, the girl who was always on his mind, and roamed his dreams, Maka. She was talking to the albino boy with sharp teeth who sat to her left. He even got to see her blush at the red eyed boy. Kid placed his chin on his folded arms. Maka hadn't aven glanced at him once or given any sign she missed his company. This made him feel like he was shot by a bullet dozens of times. Kid sighed, _so in the end she held no romantic feelings for me, just friendship. Nothing more, nothing less._

The brunette who sat to his left tapped him on the shoulder with a purple nail. Kid sat up and turned his head to face her. She had a smile on her face and her eyes were amused, "Just go tell her already, you're so hopelessly in love it kind of hurts to watch you." She crosses her arms and leans back on the seat. Kid gives a small sigh and looks down at his hands in front of him. "I don't have the courage to try and take it to the next level." Kid muttered. Liz rolled her blue eyes then leaned in with her folded arms placed on the desk in front of her. "Do you think she might have feelings for you?" Kid shook his head but Patty spoke up, "I think she does, I mean, you two are so obvious." she chimed as she colored on her class worksheet instead of doing the actual assignment.

Kid wasn't sure if he should take her word for it so he said nothing. Liz thought of an evil idea, "Hey, Kid." the said boy looked at her. "Want to go to the dance with me?" Kid's golden orbs widened.

 **...**

 **Muahaha cliff hanger, well not really, kind of? Maybe? 0.o I just made myself confused, anyways I hope you liked it, oh and sorry for updating late I had stuff to do throughout the day :/.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I've been gone for so long. Someone shoot me and take me out with the garbage for being a huge pile of KiMa trash who can't even update her fanfics on time.**

 **I contemplated which story to update and decided to do this one since it's one of my favorites.**

 **A thousand apologies send to you guys for the wait!**

* * *

Asinine. The one word that summarized how Death the Kid felt at the moment. He was having a full blown session of self-hate, alone, curled up in the corner of his over sized room. He felt like such an idiot for letting himself, him, a grim reaper, fall for a mortal. Therefore, he and his feelings for her are asinine. Not needed, troublesome, foolish, stupid of him on his part. Especially considering she doesn't return them. Well, at least that's the impression he gets. Over the past few days he's lost hope for any sort of relationship -past friendship- to develop between him and the one his heart yearns for. Cue the self loathing.

Death the Kid pulled at the black and white strands of his smooth -otherwise neat- hair. "I'm such an idiot. I deserve to be wiped from the face of this earth and let my existence be kept clandestine, and never to be heard of. Only then would I, Death the Kid, be a less troublesome piece of garbage who doesn't deserve the title of the grim reaper, especially when considering what asymmetrical freak he is with those stupid white stripes that go halfway around his demented good-for-nothing skull covered in hair." This, is...normal? The world may never know considering grim reapers are different from mere mortals, and also considering he has crippling OCD. In which ever the case, Death the Kid feels he is a worthless 'piece of garbage', he doesn't realize that there are people who care about him.

Well, around three, to be exact, his father, Maka, and perhaps even the kind girl by the name of Tsubaki. But even if he learns this, he might come to the conclusion that he doesn't deserve any of their pale gestures or affections, as he has many times before stated that he is worth less than garbage. The poor boy really needs to let himself loose. He's a nervous wreck who is having trouble dealing with relationships, life, and himself. A typical teenager, one might even say. Except this typical teenager isn't human, rides a demon skateboard, and trains so that he someday battles any enemy head on. That including love. But clearly love wins the battle, he fell in love with his best friend, and now he feels like worthless scum for doing so.

Meanwhile, in another part of Death city, Nevada, there is a plan plotting blue eyed brunette taking a stroll along the cobblestone pavement, with her chirpy blonde younger sister bouncing along happily at her right side. "Heya sis! What is it you are getting out of going with Stripey to the dance?" the blonde scrunches up her nose and places her hands at her hips, "You're planning something aren't ya?" the aforementioned brunette continues walking with the natural sway of her hips, giving her sister a sly grin as she passes by. The blonde skips up to her, "Liz...? ...No way! We haven't done this in forever. What is it called?" "The mission is called Get-the-hopeless-idiot-to-confess. Or GTHITC for short." Liz grins and places her hands in her jean pockets. "What do you think Patty?" the said girl bobs her head with a smile, approving of the plan. "Good to know you're on board of the same ship, Patty." Liz grins and the two continue walking. "I am at your evil service captain-sister Thompson." Patty gives her sister a lazy salute. Together they walk home.

The scene transitions, now a green park is the scenery. The afternoon air whistles a calm melody, bringing peace to the small creatures in the forest-like park. Trees cover most of the outskirts, grass is let wild so it grows high, up into the knees of a child. Flowerbeds are littered throughout the park. Nothing but nature resides here, with the exception of a few benches. The place is lit up day and night, either by the warm laughing sun, or by the magical light of fireflies that roam through the grass at night. In fact, one could even say this place is always alive with a sense of magic in the air. Such is the way of this part of nature.

At the roots of a tree, sits a girl with her back against the tree trunk. Her jean clad legs are straight, and outstretched in front of her. There is a hard cover book in her pale delicate fingers, it is held up so that her emerald eyes can scan the literary piece of art. Her face is lit up with restrained excitement as the tale told to her takes an unexpected twist. Her face is graced with a smile, her ashy blonde colored pigtails flow with the wind, and her mind is active with detailed imagination as she continues reading. Nothing in the world could ruin this perfect moment of solace and bliss. Nothing except maybe an obnoxious call ringing from a phone.

The girl's once happy face expression breaks into one of annoyance. She sighs gently, placing the book down -but still open- at her right ride on the grass. She shifts a bit so that she can reach into her back pocket where the ringing is coming from. She takes out the device, sliding a finger across the screen. "-AKA!" the girl stretches the phone away from her face at the loud screaming coming from the other end. "Maka, Maka, Maka! Where are you my darling baby daughter! Your papa has been worried sick since you never came home straight after school! Are you out with friends?...Are you out with horrid booger-eating boys by any chance?! If so I will personally go pick you up myself to save you from their ugly clutches. Don't worry honey, your awesome papa will come and save you-" "Papa, please shut up." "..." "Thank you. First, stop jumping to conclusions, second, no I am not out with friends, third, I don't want to come home just yet." she sighs at the end.

She had been enjoying the blissful silence she rarely got, and now here her father was, being overprotective as usual. It seemed life gave her the most overprotective people she would ever meet. It was no wonder her mother divorced her father and flew away to travel the world, getting her freedom. Not to mention she didn't have to be around the womanizer by the name of Spirit, a.k.a, Maka's life ruiner, and papa. Despite this, Maka held no bitter feelings for her mother it was the contrary, she admired her profoundly. Spirit on the other hand... she loved her father but, let's just say their relationship isn't the best. Perhaps even as complicated as her love life, cough, Kid, cough.

"But why~? Don't you know your father loves you very much? He worries you'll one day leave him, and escape with that Death the Nuisance-or-whatever-his name is." Spirit's voice cried. Maka's face expression dead panned, "Kid wouldn't go that far, (I hope). And stop speaking of yourself in third person, you weirdo. Have you no dignity you ignorant red headed fool?" A chuckle rang on the other side of the line. "You're starting to sound an awful lot like your mama, dearest Maka." A smile tugged at Maka's lips.

But she restrained it, "Fine." she sighs, "I'll come home since you won't stop nagging me until I do." She stood up and proceeded to dust herself off, her father continued speaking while she did so, "Yupee! Oh Maka, you make your father very happy, I'll cook you your favorite dinner, and we'll have father-daughter bonding time as soon as you get ho-" Maka clicked the phone's screen to end the call.

She placed the phone in her back jean pocket then picked up her book, book marketing it, then closed it, holding it to her chest as she made her way through the lush grass and blooming flowers.

She arrived home just as the sun set. She walked into the two-story house, hooking her keys on the hanger hanged by the door. Maka walked down the short entrance hallway and into the living room, where her father slept soundly on the couch as credits rolled on the TV screen. The emerald eyed girl smiled caringly at her father, it's a shame he isn't awake to see the smile. Instead, he snores happily with drool edging his lips.

Maka walks past him and enters another area, the kitchen and dining room. Dinner plates wait patiently at the small square table sitting near a corner of the small dining room- which is connected to a much bigger kitchen. Maka takes a seat and eats by herself. She washes her dish and places her father's in the fridge. She then heads back into the living room, only to drape a blanket on her father, and proceeds to her bedroom upstairs. She falls asleep with her thoughts wandering into her dreams.

The sun rose, marking the start of a new day. The students at the DWMA were bubbling with energy since the homecoming dance was right around the corner. The planning committee was rushing across the ball room, as the chief instructor, being of course, Death the Kid, gave out orders to the students. A blue eyed brunette walked in along with her chirpy blonde younger sister. The two girls made a beeline straight to the young shinigami giving out orders. "Hiya Kid-hun!" Patty waved as she ran across the room. People swerved to avoid her.

Her sister followed, albeit more slowly than the younger one. "Patty, Liz, why are you two here? I don't take it that you two have come to help us have you?" Kid said placing his wrists at his hips. Liz smiles lazily, "Nah, wouldn't want my nails to get ruined." her nature changes into a more excited one, "We actually came here to talk to you."

Kid let his hands fall limply to his side, "Oh, well, what could I do for you two?" "We are planning to hook you up with your crush, duh." Patty slapped her hands over her mouth.

Liz sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. There goes the fun in making the whole mission clandestine. "Well looks like Patty spilled the beans. Oh well, guess the plan will have to proceed." something new shined in Liz's blue eyes. And Kid didn't like it one bit.

Kid narrowed his golden eyes, knitting his eyebrows together, "...What are you scheming Thompson?" "Something good."

* * *

 **Sorry, this chapter seems like mostly a filler chapter. Now you guys know I'm alive. At least you know the main idea of Liz's plan ):).**


End file.
